The jedi trials of love
by YodaxObiwan
Summary: (Takes place during the clone wars) One day during A battle on Kamino, Obi-wan is injured so Yoda decides to treat his friend himself... but will this friendship. turn into something more? No. That's not the jedi way... but Neither Yoda nor Obi-wan can help it... Enjoy this love story between two jedi masters as they overcome trials like never before. (rated T for future chapters)


It was A dark rainy night on the planet of Kamino. Blaster shots and smoked filled the night sky above. Screams could be heard from miles away. Bodies of both clones and droids were scattered on the ground. Kamino... was at war...

"Come my troops! Now is not the time to rest! this is war! We will fight till day break!" Obi-wan commanded his troops as the battle continued all over Kamino.

Suddenly A small group of clones led by commander Cody came running up to the jedi master. "General Kenobi! Enemy reinforcments are on the way! There... is just no way we could last much longer... What do we do?"

Obi-wan stayed silent for A few seconds then turned his head towards the battle field. Enemy ships had infact brought reinforcments... and they were here... A tear ran down Obi-wan's eye... "It seems... This... Will be this jedis last battle..." Obi-wan said. "Sir" The trooper had asked.

"Come Cody. Lets give them... A battle that they will NEVER FORGET!" Obi-wan said igniting his lightsaber! "Yes general Kenobi! We will back you up!" The clones were prepared for there final battle!

Suddenly without warning... A ship flew over head! Grenades dropped out of the bottom! Obi-wan used the force to catch every single grenade however and threw them abck at the ship! This ship blew up as the explosion filled the skies. Obi-wan smirked "Lets start dis bitch."

Almost as fast lightning, Obi-wan cut through an entire group of battle droids. one...two...three... they all fell like dominoes. Dominoes that Obi-wan had killed. Then... BAM! Obi-wan was shot in the shoulder by A super battle droid?! "GWAAAAAAA"Obi-wan screamed out in pain!... but this was no time to cry like A poopy baby. He used the force to lift the droid into the air then slam him into A ship above. He then realized that this was A bad move. The ship was now going to crash down on top of him!

(What did I do?!) Obi-wan thought to himself...

Just before impact Obi-wan lifted his arm into the air.(The one that wasn't shot) With the last of his force energy, he stopped the ship that was now only A few inches above him... but what was he going to do now? There's no way he has enough energy to move it away from him. (Is this...the end...? Everyone... I have failed you...) Obi-wan closed his eyes as he though to himself... A single tear ran down his eye... When he looked up... He was surrounded by enemy troops. Everyone else... was dead...

"Either drop the ship and go out by your own foolish mistake, or die by are blasters. Your choice" Obi-wan knew... that this battle droid was serious.

"Even if die here... the jedi order will not die. You will lose this war!" Obi-wan screamed with tear filled eyes.

OPEN FIRE!

...

...

...

Suddenly A small green blur cut the head droid in half and all the attention turn towards that instead! Shots flew past Obi-wans head as the green blur jumped from droid to droid. "Kill him! Don't let him survive" The droids yelled

Who was he?

Why is he here?

Is he A jedi?

Yes.

I think I can see A lightsaber.

Yes.

That is A lightsaber.

I'm sure of it.

Then, green blur approached him from afar. It was none other than... Yoda... Yoda himself. How?... He looked... So manly... and... almost cute...

"Okay you are?" Yoda said reaching down his green colored hand...

Suddenly Obi-wan looked up... the ship was gone. Yoda must have moved it out of the way while he was lost in thought. "Y... yes. Thank you Yoda. You saved my life." Obi-wan Said "I know what I do" Yoda said.

"Come Obi-wan. To the jedi temple we must go. Rest you must. Make you some beef stew I will." Yoda said strocking Obi-wans face with his small cold green hands... Obi-wan blushed as he backed up in fear. Was Yoda... Hitting on him...?

"Whats the matter? Like my beef stew you don't?" Yoda said in disappointment. "N...no will gladly have some of your beef stew... master Yoda..."

"Good... Now home... let us go..." Yoda said strocking his face one final time before heading off to his gunship.

Obi-wan followed close behind...


End file.
